The Years After
by DaughterofZeus13
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been living happily for the past 20 years. They have a home, food, a family; wait a family! What crazy adventures could happen with the Jackson kids, and their lovely cousins, the Graces' and the Valdezs'. Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

**The Years After  
Summary: **Percy and Annabeth have been living happily for the past 20 years. They have a home, food, a family; wait a family! What crazy adventures could happen with the Jackson kids, and their lovely cousins, the Graces' and the Valdezs'. Find out now!**  
Shout-outs:** To my wonderful beta, MaydayParade8123 (Check her out, she has a bunch of awesome stories!).  
**Pairing: **Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Leo x Reyna, Frank x Hazel**  
Word Count (for chapter): **1111 (Weird right?)**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO. However, I do own all the kids. Yeah. And the plot.**  
A/N: **Here's a new rewrite of my old story! First chapter will be up in a few days. For all you Frazel fans, they will appear later in the story. They currently live in Canada.

* * *

**Percy and Annabeth Jackson: **Percy and Annabeth have 5 children. 14 year-old Evan Grover, 12 year-old Sophia Anne, 9 year-old Lukas Matthew "Luke", and 5 year-old Evelyn Silena "Eva". All of the children have water powers, some more than others, and all the children are smart, some more than others**.**

Looks and Personalities:

Evan Grover:

Evan looks exactly like Percy, with longish black hair and sea green eyes. He is also more like Percy; a daredevil who does crazy tricks with his water powers but he has arachnophobia like Annabeth. Evan is also classified as "hot" by the girls in school and is on the football team. Evan has a girlfriend, Danielle, who is also popular. The rest of the family doesn't like her. He has ADHD and dyslexia, but he maintains a B average. Even though he's a prankster, he will do anything for his siblings. Hobbies include: playing video games, watching football, playing football, dancing, pulling pranks on Sophia, and Luke, and rapping.

He is more of a Poseidon than Athena

Sophia Anne:

Sophia is a mix of Percy and Annabeth: she has Annabeth long blonde hair, but she has Percy's sea green eyes. She is very outgoing and rarely thinks before doing anything. Even though she has good intentions, they rarely turn out well. She is fairly popular, but she hates the most popular girls, who always put her down. She likes babysitting Eva for money, and is really close to her. Her grandmother, Percy's mom, named her Sophia instead of Sally, which is what Percy and Annabeth wanted to name her; and Anne after Annabeth. She has a fear of heights and spiders. She maintains a B plus average. She is dyslexic, but doesn't have ADHD. Hobbies include: Babysitting, playing soccer, shopping, talking to Sally, and texting.

She is more of a mix between the two, but Poseidon is more prominent.

Lukas Matthew "Luke":

Luke is the creative one of the family; he likes to help Annabeth with her blueprints, and play instruments. He taught himself how to play guitar, piano and violin, and is now working on singing and playing clarinet. He looks like Percy with dark hair, but he has Annabeth's gray eyes. He also likes to sketch and draw buildings. He hangs out with Niall and Mitchell when he's not busy. His hobbies are, drawing, painting, playing instruments, and swimming.

He is more a son of Athena than a son of Poseidon.

Evelyn Silena "Eva":

Eva looks are also a mix of Percy and Annabeth, but with black hair and gray eyes. She started kindergarten this year, so she is quite shy in school, but at home she is loud but sweet. She is lactose intolerant, so she cannot have milk. She has a lot of friends who come over to play, but none that are her best friend. She shows signs of ADHD but she can read just fine, so dyslexia is not an issue. She is named after Annabeth's best friend at school, Evelyn, and Annabeth's best friend at Camp Half-Blood, Silena Beaugard. She doesn't have any hobbies yet, but she is starting swimming.  
**  
Can't tell yet whether she is more Poseidon or Athena.**

Jason and Piper Grace:

Jason and Piper have 3 children, 13 year-old Alexandra Thalia "Alex", 12 year-old Mitchell Robert, and 6 year-old William Tristan "Will". Since neither Piper nor Jason have ADHD or dyslexia, their children don't either.

Alexandra Thalia "Alex":

Alex has Jason's blonde hair and blue eyes, but she looks like Piper. She is really popular in school, and has all the boys chasing her. She is a cheerleader, and she maintains a B minus average. She doesn't really like Piper because Piper thinks fashion is a waste of time. She loves hanging out with Drew, and looks up to her like her Mom, instead of Piper. Alex also has charmspeak, which she often uses to make her brothers do her chores.

She is all Aphrodite.

Mitchell Robert (After Bobby):

Mitchell is the only child that looks exactly like Piper, with brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. He is fairly popular in school, already having a "girlfriend" Bailey, (but he has a crush on Sophia) and is known as a jock. Ever since he was three, Mitchell has been taking hip-hop classes, and he has gotten extremely good, which has contributed to his popularity. He also plays piano, knows how to flirt (as he has been doing with Sophia since he was eleven), and has an really cute smile.

He is all Jupiter.

William Tristan "Will":

Will is an exact copy of his dad, down to the golden blonde hair, freckles, and bright blue eyes. He plays a lot of sports and he loves video games. For some odd reason, Jupiter has taken a liking to Will by spoiling him and spending time with him. He is known as the fake ADHD kid; he is always hyper, but he doesn't have ADHD.  
**  
He is all Jupiter.**

Leo and Reyna Valdez:

Reyna gave up being a praetor to marry Leo. She fell for him a few years after they defeated Gaea. They have 11 year old twins, Charles Beckendorf "Charlie" and Jacob Mason "Jake". Charlie and Jake both have ADHD and dyslexia. They both are rebels but Charlie has more Hephaestus. They both are named after counselors of the Hephaestus cabin.  
**  
Charles Beckendorf "Charlie": **Charlie has straight dark brown hair that falls over his eyes and Reyna's dark brown eyes. He likes to build models of cities with Luke, and hang out with Leo at his mechanic shop. He is very impulsive, and doesn't really think before doing things, which lands him in the principal's office often. He likes basketball, and baseball.  
**  
He is primarily Hephaestus.**

Jacob Mason "Jake":

Jake has Leo's dark brown curls, Leo's light brown eyes, and pointy ears. He loves pranking Charlie and Reyna and has a lot of tricks up his sleeve. He also likes biking and skydiving. Hobbies are: hanging out with Harry, Luke,and Mitchell and biking

He is mostly Bellona.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Years After  
Summary: **Percy and Annabeth have been living happily for the past 20 years. They have a home, food, a family; wait a family! What crazy adventures could happen with the Jackson kids, and their lovely cousins, the Graces' and the Valdezs'? Find out now!**  
Shout-outs: **My lovely beta, MaydayParade8123 (Check her out guys!), ElizabethLilyBass, and Guest (Thanks for the reviews!)**  
Pairing: **Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Leo x Reyna, Frank x Hazel**  
Word Count (for chapter): **1383**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO. However, I do own all the kids. Yeah. And the plot.  
**A/N:** Here's a new Chapter!

* * *

Percy smiled at his youngest daughter, ruffling her hair. She was working on her spelling lesson, which Percy could barely read, but he had the task of helping her. Evan, Luke, and Sophia were at swim practice, which ended in an hour.

"Nice job, Eva," Percy said happily, giving her some candy. Since she was his youngest daughter, it was obvious she was his favorite, but Percy loved all his children equally.

"Thanks Dad," Eva said, smiling.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted from downstairs. It was a school night, and Annabeth was making dinner.

"Coming! Eva, will you be okay?" Percy looked at his daughter, with her black curls and gray eyes. All of their children sported the same ebony hair, save Sophia. She'd been graced with Annabeth's blonde tresses, but had her father's eyes.

"Yeah Dad." Eva rolled her eyes and waved. Sometimes, she acted too mature for her own age, in Percy's opinion anyways. She's spending too much time with Sophia, Percy thought, smiling to himself as he made his way to Annabeth.

"Perce, do you know where the pepper is?" Annabeth asked, stirring something in a pot. Annabeth wasn't exactly famous for her cooking, and usually Percy made an excuse to get him and the children out of the house. He knew better than to wound Annabeth's pride by telling her just why they always ate out. Tonight, however, was a special occasion. Piper, Jason, Leo, and Reyna, along with their children, were coming over, preventing him from herding the children to a restaurant.

Percy hooked his chin over her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. In greeting, not responding to her question.

"Seaweed Brain! Not now!" Annabeth chastised in a fond manner, with only the slightest amount of force in her words.

Percy looked into the pot, and took a deep breath, instantly wishing he hadn't. The sauce was white and had brown chunks in it, floating mysteriously around the pot. It looked like something that came out of the wrong end of a monster.

"Annie," Percy said hesitantly. "What is that?"

Annabeth shrugged at looked at him. "You really can't tell?" Percy nodded and she sighed. "Its gravy."

Percy opened his mouth in shock, and looked at her, his sea green eyes wide. "Annie, remember I'm allergic to... to whatever's in that."

"I'm going to chuck it." Annabeth picked up the pot and tipped it over, the mush falling into the sink. Percy covered his nose, and waved a hand in front of his face, trying to get rid of the smell.

"I better warn Dad," Percy muttered, still scrunching up his nose in displeasure.

Annabeth cocked her head to the side. "About what?"

"To tell the fish to take cover."

* * *

Charlie Valdez looked over at his twin brother Jake, who was rapidly completing his math problems. Whenever Charlie was tired, his dyslexia acted up, and he could barely look at them. He groaned and put his head in his hands, silently cursing his math teacher.

"Beck?" Jake said, looking at his brother. Beck, short for Beckendorf, was Charlie's nickname at home.

"Yeah Jake?" Charlie said tiredly, trying to keep his eyes open. He had stayed up until one last night, trying to finish a prototype to show to his Dad. Leo took great pride in his sons' work, and Charlie worked hard to impress him.

"Do you need help?"

"No, my dyslexia just acting up a little."

Jake nodded and resumed working, his eyes flying over the page. There was a knock, and the door opened, revealing a smiling Reyna Valdez.

"Hey guys! Are you ready? We're going to Uncle Percy and Aunt Annabeth's house." Reyna smiled again, looking at her pride and joy.

There was an enthusiastic reply from Jake, and a muffled groan from Charlie.

Reyna could tell when Charlie had a late night, and this was one of those times.

She sighed, tutting in disapproval. "Charlie, how many times have I told you not to stay up past your bedtime?"

"Sorry, Mom." Charlie wearily got up, walked past Reyna and to the garage, where his father spent most of his time.

"Hey Dad." Leo barely looked up, focused on a piece of metal he was tinkering with. His brown furrowed in thought, and Charlie admired his father's expertise.

A few minutes later, Leo looked up, and smiled at his son. "Hey, Charlie."

"Whatcha doin'?" Charlie questioned, his eyes quickly darting around the room. Even though it was kind of odd, the more tired Charlie was, the more active his body was. Jake, like Reyna, had found ways to control his ADHD, but Charlie had gotten the equivalent of Leo's ADHD - which was much worse than Reyna's.

"Just something for Uncle Jason. He needs it by tonight." Leo continued working in a practiced and casual manner, reflecting his affinity for mechanics.

Charlie nodded absently, glancing around the cluttered room. It was filled with metal gadgets and gizmos, with his father's work table in the middle.

"Dad," Charlie started, hopping down from the chair he was sitting in. "Why do you like building so much?"

Leo pursed his lips, close to a frown, and Charlie instantly knew he asked a bad question. When Dad wasn't smiling, he knew things were bad.

"Sorry Dad. If you don't want to share - "

"It's okay Charlie," Leo interjected. "I should have told you and Jake a long time ago." He sighed, setting aside his contraption for the moment and addressing his son. "It was because of your grandfather. He owned the largest mechanic shop in the world, but there was a huge fire and my mother and father died. And everybody blamed me because I survived." Leo looked down at the table, and Charlie reached over and hugged his dad.

Leo felt guilty about lying to Charlie, but he couldn't tell the truth.

* * *

Mitchell Grace tried doing the backflip again. Crap, he thought, watching the video again. He had to learn it by tomorrow, but he still couldn't get it. He tried again, and hit his head on the wall.

"Fudge this," Mitchell muttered, rubbing his head.

"Mitch, you okay?" Piper shouted from the living room. "I heard a loud noise!"

"I'm fine Mom! I'll just get an ice pack." Mitchell rubbed the bump again and winced, silently groaning in his head. He walked up the stairs, each step irritating the bump even more. He walked past his Mom and sister, who were watching some show called Pretty Little Liars, and went to the refrigerator. Mitchell found about twenty Ziploc bags of ice, and he almost smiled at prepared his family was. He quickly took one out, and pressed it to his head, sighing in relief.

"Where's Will?" Mitchell asked, the ice pack still on his head. The two brothers were quite close, unlike most siblings. Will was pretty mature for his age, and Mitchell liked that, so they

"Oh, he already went to Uncle Percy's house. Probably to flirt with Eva," Alex said jokingly.

"Alexandra! Do want me to tell everyone about the crush you have on Evan?" Piper scolded, a smile tugging at her lips. Mitchell had to admit his mom was pretty cool, for a Mom.  
"Mom!" Alex said, her face tomato red. Mitchell laughed, and Alex glared at him, silencing him.

"Kidding Alex, kidding." Piper laughed, and Alex weakly punched her Mom, smiling herself. "Well, I have to get ready. Mitchell, wear that new shirt I got you, and Alex wear a dress." Piper stood up and stretched.

Well, I can't wait to see Sophia!, Mitchell thought, smiling to himself.

"Mom," Alex said. "No need to show off to Aunt Annabeth."

"Watch it Alexandra." Piper proceeded to walk up the stairs, and Mitchell followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Years After  
Summary: **Percy and Annabeth have been living happily for the past 20 years. They have a home, food, a family; wait a family! What crazy adventures could happen with the Jackson kids, and their lovely cousins, the Graces' and the Valdezs'? Find out now!**  
Shout-outs: **None, except for my awesome beta, MayDayParade!**  
Pairing: **Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Leo x Reyna, Frank x Hazel**  
Word Count (for chapter): **1,520**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO. However, I do own all the kids. Yeah. And the plot.**  
A/N: **Here's a new chapter! I forgot to mention, Frank and Hazel live in Canada, but they'll be part of this story later on.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Annabeth smiled at her oldest daughter, who was happily chatting away with Alex Grace. Percy had last minute ordered some Indian food, and she had been praised on the wonderful "cooking." They were watching TV, eating, and laughing at Leo's lame jokes.

"-then the man tripped over the wire and into the pot of chocolate!" Leo said. The whole living room burst into laughter, and Annabeth smiled, chuckling. "And that is why you shouldn't be a racecar driver." Leo bowed dramatically, and everyone clapped, still laughing from the punch line.

"Sp-sp-spider!" Luke screamed from the living room. He jumped on top of the couch, and started fearfully at it, until Percy came to the rescue and shooed it away.

"Is wittle Lukey scared of wittle spiders?" Jake said, laughing.

"Shut it, Valdez," Luke grumbled, his eyes still wide. All the boys burst out laughing at the remark, and even Luke smiled.

Mitchell headed upstairs, to where the girls were examining Eva's closet.

"Hey guys," Mitchell said in a tone he hoped sounded cool.

"Hey Mitch." Sophia barely glanced at him, but she quickly smiled to herself. Mitchell smiled, and looked at his older sister, who was rapidly throwing things into the trashcan.

"Alex, Aunt Annabeth's going to be mad at you," Mitchell stated simply, still watching the growing pile of clothes.

"Well, it's probably against the law to dress your daughter like this," Alex muttered under her breath. Sophia glared at Alex, who barely acknowledged her, and quickly took everything out of the trashcan, before giving them quickly to Eva, and whispering something in her ear. Eva nodded, and scurried out of the room.

"Well, I'm thirsty. I'm getting something to drink." Alex got up and stretched, her long blonde hair cascading down her back. She walked past him, and downstairs.

Mitchell walked to the bed, and sat down next to Sophia, who smiled at him.

"Hi," he said quietly, still staring at her. She had long blonde curls, with bright sea green eyes that always made him smile.

"Hi," Sophia replied back, still smiling at him. "Well, I'm thirsty too, so I'm going to get something to drink." She pointed at the door, but before she could get up, Mitchell grabbed her hand.

"Wait. I've got to tell you something," Mitchell said nervously, still looking at her. She looked down at their interconnected hands, and back at his face. She bit her lip, and looked at him with wide sea green eyes.

"Sophia, I-"

"Hey guys!" Alex barged into the room, dragging along a giggling Eva.

"Well, um, I'd better go get a drink now," Sophia said awkwardly, still looking at Mitchell. He nodded, cursing the heat coloring his cheeks. Somewhat curiously, she gave him a once over before she walked out of the room.

* * *

Charlie walked over to the kitchen, hoping to get another samosa. Instead, he found something that truly astonished him. Jake was holding up Luke, who was trying to reach a golden knife at the back corner of the top of the fridge.

"Guys! What are you doing?" Charlie asked loudly, hoping that someone would hear him.

"Just trying to get that knife. Why?" Luke replied, still standing on top of Jake.

"Can't you see it's golden? Stop! You guys are going to get in trouble!" Charlie said.

"It's not golden. It's just a regular metal knife. Did you eat too much?" Jake asked, his face red, and panting heavily.

"No, I didn't. It's golden!" Charlie said. "I'm getting Mom."

"Dude, it's just a knife. No worries." Jake heaved Luke up again, but he still couldn't reach it.

Charlie ran out of the room, and into the bathroom. It was just a regular knife Charlie. Right? he thought, leaning heavily on the sink. But there was something weird about the knife, Charlie pondered, turning on the faucet. He splashed some water on his face, and dried it with a towel, still thinking about the golden knife.

* * *

Evan Jackson paced along the side of his room, next to his trophy case. Evan Jackson, MVP Quarterback of the Year, Evan Jackson, MVP Freestyler of the Year, they all read, taunting him. He was just regular Evan Grover Jackson. Son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Most popular freshman in Goode High. And star freshman quarterback of the Goode High Chargers.

But it was too much. Acting cool all the time, even in front of his parents. But, as Evan had found out many years ago, if you want to be popular, you have to be perfect. Act perfect. Dress perfect. Date perfect girls. Perfect everything. And it was just too much for a simple, ebony-haired, sea green-eyed teenager.

The only person that knew his true self was Garrett Prescott. His best friend. But Garrett wasn't popular. And if Evan wanted to remain popular, her couldn't hang out with Garrett. Not at school, or anywhere outside of their houses.

The one time he brought up Garrett at the lunch table, as his science project partner, his "friends" had scorned Garrett. They told Evan that they felt sorry for him, having to be partners with such a loser like Garrett. That made Evan want to punch each and every one of them in their little preppy faces. His popular best friend was Matt Holsten. Matt was a cover poster for the school preppy boy. All Abercrombie, Hollister, and sports. Blond, blue eyed, all muscle, and tall. The works.

Evan sighed, running a hand through his knotted black hair. Everyone had left about an hour ago; it was a school night. It was about eleven o'clock right now, and Evan had football practice tomorrow. But the answer to the question still evaded him. Should he be himself with Garrett or popular with Matt? Evan sighed, glaring at the wall as though it held all of the answers. His eyes flickered to the picture frames adorning his dresser, and Evan decided to ask his dad. A mature man-to-man talk.

Percy was laying in bed, watching TV, with Annabeth's quiet snores in the background.

"Hey Dad," Evan greeted, his hair messy and windblown.

"Hey Ev. What's up? It's almost eleven." Percy turned off the TV and looked at his son with a puzzled countenance.

"Have you ever had to chose between being happy and being popular?" Evan questioned, still watching his dad.

"Well, actually, yeah. When I was sixteen, I was really good at swimming, like you. A really big company offered me a sponsorship, but it meant I couldn't spend anytime with your Mom." Percy gestured to Annabeth. "So, basically, it was happiness versus popularity and money. And I chose happiness, and look at where I am now. I have a house, a job, awesome kids and an awesome wife, and I'm happy."

Evan nodded, his mind racing. Percy slightly frowned, covering it up quickly with his signature carefree smile. Evan reflected nearly the same smile. Percy felt guilt settle on his shoulders - nearly as heavy as holding the sky, but not quite - and carried on a conversation with his son. He didn't feel good about lying, but he couldn't tell the truth.

* * *

Sophia Jackson hopped out of the pool, grinning giddly. She felt like she was coming off a sugar rush, and it was hardly wearing off. And, she had just beaten her personal record in the 100-meter freestyle.

"Nice job, Jackson!" Coach Olivia Quinn encouraged as Sophia went to get her towel.

"Thanks, Coach," Sophia said, shivering slightly.

Sophia loved the water, and it loved her. Whenever she was thinking about getting an extra little push, the water seemed to obey, giving her an extra boost to propel her to the finish line.

"Nice, Soph!" exclaimed Bridget Collins, her best friend. Bridget was average height, with long auburn hair and dazzling St. Patrick's Day green eyes. Her mom, Rachel, was one of her parents best friends, and her dad, James, was a doctor at a local hospital, and had a great sense of humor. **(A/N: Let's just pretend the Oracle doesn't have to swear off boys anymore)** Of course, Bridget wasn't on the team, but she came to the meets and practices to support her best friend.

"Thanks, Bridge. You stayed here the whole time? This was a two-hour practice!" Sophia said, crossing her arms.

Bridget blushed, and looked at her best friend. "Well, Dad is working late today, and Mom is on a business trip, so..." She trailed off and shyly grinned.

Sophia happily smiled and hugged Bridget. "You are the best-best-best friend ever!"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Years After  
Summary: **Percy and Annabeth have been living happily for the past 20 years. They have a home, food, a family; wait a family! What crazy adventures could happen with the Jackson kids, and their lovely cousins, the Graces' and the Valdezs'? Find out now!**  
Shout-outs: **Howlsong12 and my beta, MaydayParade8123! (Check her out guys!)**  
Pairing: **Percy x Annabeth, Jason x Piper, Leo x Reyna, Frank x Hazel**  
Word Count (for chapter): **1,420  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO. However, I do own all the kids. Yeah. And the plot.**  
A/N: **Here's a new chapter! Please suggest any characters if you want more of them. This story is mainly based on the kids, so please don't ask for any of the parents. And, Frank and Hazel will appear later in the story.

* * *

****Evan Jackson rubbed his hands together in anticipation, staring at the clock. Brrrrrinnnnnngggg! Yes! Schools over! Evan quickly jumped out of his chair, and raced to the door, earning a bunch of snickers from the class. He ran into the student filled hallway, trying to find the shiny blond hair of his best friend, Garrett Prescott.

"Hey Gay," Evan greeted teasingly, smiling.

"I told you not to call me that," Garrett grumbled, punching his best friends arm.

"Wanna come over today?" Evan asked, a hopeful expression on his face. Garrett laughed, and nodded yes. They ran out the school doors, only to run into Matt Holsten and his posse.

"Hey bro. 'Sup?" Evan said in greeting to Matt, automatically resuming his cool look. Matt's perfect posh face contorted into a smirk, and he glared at Garrett.

"Hey Evan. Why are you hanging out with a loser like Gay-rett?" Matt asked, laughing. Almost immediately, the rest of the group started laughing.

"Shut it, cow farmer," Garrett said, the words meaning nothing to him. It was an old inside joke between him and Evan; Evan had found a breed of cow called a holstein, and Garrett had concluded Matt's family had once been cow farmers. Evan had to restrain himself from laughing.

Matt's face turned purple with rage. "You'll regret this, Prescott."

"Sure," Garrett said, dragging out the single syllable.

Matt composed himself and turned back to Evan. They were about the same height, 5' 9", and had about the same body build. But Matt could easily take down Evan in a fight. "I asked, why are you hanging out with Gay-rett?"

"Science project," Evan said automatically, as it was his alibi for the past three years.

"Ha, sucks for you. Let's go guys." Matt waved his arm, and immediately his posse followed him, probably to bully someone else.

"Remind me again why you hang out with him?" Garrett asked, once Matt was well out of range.

"Football scholarship," Evan mumbled so quietly that Garrett could barely hear him.

"Hey, Ev!" Evan's girlfriend, Danielle said, running up next to him. She was the most popular female freshman in the school, and the prettiest one by far. She was also pretty smart, and had a great sense of humor.

Evan quickly leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips, amused at Garrett's disgusted countenance.

"Hi Dani. Do you want to go out tomorrow night? Just me and you." Evan gave her one of his famous lopsided grins, and Danielle felt her heart melt.

"Sorry Ev, but I have dance rehearsals. You know, our big dance for the competition?" Danielle said, her face full of chagrin. They didn't get to go out that much because of Danielle's hectic dance schedule, but they managed.

"Yeah. Cool. It's all right. There's always next week," Evan said, hoping Danielle couldn't hear the sadness in his voice.

Danielle's phone rang, and she took it out, glancing at the caller ID. "I'm so sorry Evan. It's my Mom. I have to go. Bye!" She quickly gave him a hug, and ran to her Mom's idling car.

Evan sighed, and Garrett looked at him, worried about his best friend.

"She's nice," Garrett commented, still watching Evan's face.

"Yeah. She is," Evan said wistfully. He quickly composed himself, and they walked to the Jackson home in silence.

* * *

"Hey Mom," Evan greeted, opening the fridge.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson," Garrett said politely, standing behind Evan.

"Hey Evan. Hi Garrett. Haven't seen you in a while," Annabeth said, cutting some fruit. Evan visibly stiffened, his eyes wide.

"Um, I have to go to the-the bathroom," Evan hurriedly ad libbed, hoping for an excuse to get out of the kitchen. He quickly ran out of the room, and into the bathroom. You've got to ditch Matt, Evan thought to himself, splashing water on his face. He instantly felt better, and he started walking back to the kitchen, but quickly stopped when he heard talking. Garrett often said he was intimidated by Annabeth, and Evan was shocked to see Garrett to talking to his Mom, smiling.

"Well, there is the Winter Solstice party in a few months. You guys could come to that," Garrett said. "I could get you in. I'm a praetor you know. And the first legacy one. Grandson of Neptune and Athena. Emphasis on the grand."

Annabeth laughed, and ruffled Garrett's blond hair, identical to hers. "I know hotshot. You're exactly like your father, always bragging. Tell your mother and father I said hi. Evan will be back soon, but I'll get back to you later about the Winter Solstice party."

On cue, Evan walked back into the kitchen, whistling. "Hey guys."

Annabeth handed him a plate with strawberries on it and dried her hands. "I'll leave you boys alone now. Holler if you need anything."

Garrett smiled, and Evan gave him the exact same smile back. "Video games."

* * *

Alex Grace was watching her youngest brother kick the soccer ball around.

"Not like that, Will," Alex said, demonstrating the move again. She had done soccer for six years before starting cheerleading, and regarded herself as a pro.

"Sheesh. Stop bossing me around." Will did the move perfectly, earning a smile from Alex.

"Nice job," she said, ruffling his golden blond hair.

"Alex! Will!" Jason shouted from the house.

"Race ya." Will took off running like a bullet, with Alex close behind him. I'll let him win, she thought, slightly slowing down.

"Ha! I beat you. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Will did a happy dance, and Alex laughed, a beautiful sound she earned from her grandmother, Aphrodite.

"Guys, your mother has something she wants to tell you," Jason said, anxiously wringing his hands.

"Well, we're going to visit your grandparents." Piper let that sink in, waiting for the surprised expressions of her children. She got none.

"So?" Mitchell asked, wondering why this was a big deal.

"At their house," Piper said, still waiting for their reaction.

"Wait. So you mean in Greece?!" Alex asked, her bright blue eyes wide. Alex had seen her grandparents before, but they had always visited them, not the other way around. Her mom's mom, Aphrodite, was young and youthful, but Alex knew she had to around sixty. Her dad's dad, Jupiter, was also young, but he looked much older than Aphrodite. Her dad's mom had died when he was young, so she never knew him, but her mom's dad, Tristan McLean, was still alive, and an awesome grandparent.

"Um, well not exactly in Greece," Jason said, biting his lip worriedly. Alex frowned, watching her fathers' expression. Her dad was known as a gifted leader, and he always had a calm, composed look around him. That's what made him CEO of Grace Airlines.

"Then where?" Will asked, voicing their thoughts.

"Well, it's a surprise!" Piper quickly said, hoping her children wouldn't see through the lie. Alex frowned a little, deep in thought, and Piper sighed, relieved.

It's kinda odd that their grandmother, Aphrodite, is so beautiful like the real Aphrodite, but she can't be the Aphrodite. Right? Because the Greek Gods aren't actually real. Maybe she just changed her name, Alex thought, reassuring herself that she wasn't going crazy. But cursing her big mouth, she blurted out a question.

"Hey, Mom. Did Grandma Aphrodite change her name because she was so beautiful, or was she born with the name? And why is she so young?" Piper stiffened, and Jason's eyes grew wide in shock. Alex blushed, and was starting to apologize when Piper started talking.

"Um, yeah, she changed her name so...so that her fashion line would have more fame. And, plastic surgery." Piper weakly smiled, and Jason gave a sigh of relief.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update. So, I play lacrosse, and, me, being the clumsy person I am, broke my left arm. Well, technically, I didn't beak it, but there is a huge crack down the middle, and I'm a lefty, so I can't type. I'm going to get my cast on Wednesday, and I heard it is impossible to type with those. And it hurts a lot to type now, so yeah. I'll get my cast off in about six to seven weeks. I'm really sorry guys, but I can barely type right now. I'll try, and once I get my cast off, you guys will have a chapter that is at ****_least _****5,000 words. So, please bear with me. **

**Extremely, sincerely sorry,**

**Evelyn (DaughterofZeus13)**

**P.S. On Google+, if any of you have an account, I made a community called Camp Jupiter. PM me if you want to join! It would mean a ton!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
